


Connect

by ppiiku



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's weather forecast had said nothing about a chance of rain, and during the practice the sky was clear, but now the station square was full of people carrying plastic umbrellas.</p>
<p>As long as he's with Yagami, Fujiwara doesn't really mind about the rainfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet for Valentine's Day and after lots of suffering this is what I ended up with. Many thanks to my friends who helped and supported me again! ♡

It’s unfortunate, really, to get caught in a pouring rain with no umbrella.

Fujiwara's sneakers are already wet from stepping into a puddle, as he stands under the roof of the station building in disappointment. Today's weather forecast had said nothing about a chance of rain, and during the practice the sky was clear, but now the station square was full of people carrying plastic umbrellas, some of the less lucky ones rushing into a nearby convenience store to buy one, holding briefcases and newspapers above their head. He contemplates going and getting one as well, since there are no signs of the rain stopping anytime soon. The wind blows hard, foreshadowing a storm, and Fujiwara guesses he'll be drenched by the time he gets home either way.

"Yagami. I don't suppose you have an umbrella either?" he asks from his friend who's pouting next to him.

"I don't. Besides, what would having only one umbrella do? Did you want to share it with me, eh, Fujiwara-kun? That is something only couples do, you know!" Yagami laughs, jokingly throwing his arm around Fujiwara’s shoulders.

Fujiwara coughs, ignores Yagami's teasing comment as usual, and shakes his arm away. "I was just wondering if you want to go to the store to buy one."

A young woman wearing extremely high heels passes them, and there's a strong gust of wind, turning her umbrella upside down. The woman lets out a yelp, water pouring on her expensive clothing and elaborate hairstyle as she fights against the wind and tries to keep her balance on the slippery stone paving.

“I think I can manage without... Let’s just race, it'll warm us up!” Yagami grins regardless of the dreadful weather, smile bright like sunshine and Fujiwara swears he can see a rainbow behind him despite the dark clouds. Yagami pokes his back, pushes him into the rain and runs, knowing he will soon follow.

"You're on," Fujiwara shakes his head at Yagami's antics as freezing cold water hits his face, and runs after him.

It’s the usual route, the one that Yagami always insists they run together, for practice. It goes from the station to across the park and to the bridge that’s their usual meeting spot, the place where they’re supposed to part ways and go home, only to meet up there the next morning on their way to school.

Fujiwara takes his usual shortcuts and it doesn't take him long to catch up on Yagami's lead. The rainy weather decreases visibility so much that they can only run in a moderate speed anyway, so they reach their goal at the same time.

"You win again... That's three out of five then," Yagami announces when they've passed the lamp post that acts as their finish line, reaching it only two seconds behind Fujiwara. "I was so close to making it another draw, dammit!"

Fujiwara chuckles, resting against the railing of the bridge. "You're as fast as me, if you go all-out. You should just really work on your stamina some more," he says, watching Yagami lean on his knees, still catching his breath.

The wind blows again as Fujiwara tries to sort out the hair that's sticking wetly on his forehead, pushes his bangs back and wipes the raindrops and sweat from his face, but there's no way to get rid of the moisture. When he gets home he's going to take a long, hot bath, but right now he feels oddly content, just standing next to Yagami on the bridge, even if there's absolutely no point staying in this awful rain. Fujiwara hopes they won't catch a cold; it would disrupt the team practices if they both end up being bedridden for a week.

"Well, aren't you going to claim your prize?" Yagami suddenly asks, his eyes sparkling as he gazes at Fujiwara intently, taking a step closer to him. Fujiwara is about to ask what he means - he can't recall making any bets about their silly, friendly matches.

Yagami kisses him, and it’s not completely unexpected.

They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks, at the very least. In the beginning it was just respect, a budding friendship, admiration mixing with hints of attraction, but eventually it grew to something that takes its form in Fujiwara as an inexplicable need to be close to Yagami. He's been masking it in flimsy excuses so he can keep touching him, and he's never been more proud of his stoic face when he gets paired up at practices to do stretches and warm-ups with Yagami. And he's smart; he's seen the way Yagami looks at him, long glances, how tips of his ears sometimes turn red when it's just the two of them in the club room and suddenly he's quieter than his normal, bubbly self. It's been so obvious yet neither of them managed to find the right approach, the right words to bring the subject up.

Maybe they don't have to, not yet.

Fujiwara responds to the kiss, in a clumsy way, wishing he’d paid more attention to all the romantic scenes in movies he’s watched. Yagami just pulls him closer, curling his arms around Fujiwara's neck, fitting their bodies together like two puzzle pieces, and Fujiwara can taste the raindrops falling on Yagami’s lips.

It’s an innocent kiss, in a way, even if there’s no way he doesn’t sense the underlying urgency in Yagami's actions. He's glad he's still wearing contacts instead of glasses today, as they would be all fogged up from the warmth of their faces pressing close together. He should've done this much sooner, Fujiwara thinks, as he tilts his head to get a better angle, moves his hands on Yagami's hips and kisses him a little harder, craving for more contact.

As abruptly as it began, Yagami breaks the kiss and steps away from him, leaving a tingling sensation on every inch of Fujiwara's skin that he was touching, and suddenly it doesn’t feel quite right.

“Don’t stop,” Fujiwara pleads, the words coming out of his mouth purely accidental, too honest, too _needy_ , but true.

Yagami’s face gets flushed as Fujiwara stares at him, his cheeks matching to the rosy tint of his swollen lips, as he stops for a moment to collect himself and _think_ , doesn't meet Fujiwara's eyes as he tries to say something.

“Come home with me,” it’s a silent request, barely audible over the sound of the rain but it’s there, Fujiwara hears it, and nods.

It’s what they both need.

 

*** 

 

Before he knows it he’s in Yagami’s house, Yagami’s _room_ and everything is hazy.

He kisses Yagami’s soft lips without hesitation now, licks and nibbles them gently until he opens his mouth. Their tongues meet, shyly at first but getting more fervent every second, making their pulses speed up. What they lack in experience, they make up in enthusiasm, Yagami making the tiniest noises on the back of his throat as Fujiwara deepens the kiss.

Yagami’s hair is wet under his hands as he tangles his fingers into it, removes the hair tie gently. The ends are becoming curly from the moisture, little droplets dripping on his neck. His shirt is sticking on his skin, he’s nearly shivering from the cold and Fujiwara just wants to embrace him until they’re both warm again.

In silent agreement they peel off their heavy, soaked clothes, more eager to get rid of the unpleasant feeling than seeing each other naked, but it’s fine, that way there’s no room for awkwardness or insecurities. (Maybe only a little, when Fujiwara takes the lead and Yagami lets himself to be guided on the bed, their steps unsteady.)

Yagami is beautiful, even when he is clearly embarrassed to expose himself like this. He’s flawless, fascinating, faint outlines of hard muscles underneath his porcelain skin that's almost making Fujiwara’s mouth water. His gaze lingers on the toned calves and soft, inviting thighs, flat stomach and cock that’s already hardened. It’s intriguing to see the state Yagami is already in, all because of him.

“Don’t stare so much…” Yagami scolds, averting his own eyes from Fujiwara's naked body, one that he was looking just as shamelessly only moments before.

“Then what do you want me to do?” Fujiwara leans in, just enough to steal another kiss, and presses his foreheads against Yagami's, their breaths mingling together.

Yagami closes the space between them, catches Fujiwara's lower lip between his own, kisses him briefly before giving out his reply.  “Anything, just... touch me more, please,” he sighs, a little unsure of himself.

Fujiwara ponders for a moment, swallows his nervousness down when he figures out the obvious proceeding. He straddles Yagami's hips, brings his mouth on his neck, leaves behind kisses and small bites as he gradually moves downward. Yagami keeps moaning quietly as Fujiwara caresses his chest, sides, legs, continues exploring his body, and his thighs are quivering when Fujiwara finally sets himself between them.

It’s bit intimidating to go down on another guy and frankly, Fujiwara has no idea what he’s doing but he’s determined to make Yagami feel good. He carefully wraps his hand around Yagami’s cock, giving a few testing strokes before leaning in and licking the tip experimentally. Yagami gasps sharply, toes curling from pleasure, his hand stopping midway of grabbing Fujiwara’s hair, grabbing the sheets instead.

Encouraged by Yagami’s reaction, Fujiwara takes the head in his mouth. There’s hardly any taste at all, only the slight saltiness of the liquid Yagami’s cock releases when he sucks it firmly. It feels way bigger in his mouth than it actually is; he can only take it about halfway in, stroking to make up for what he can't reach with his mouth. There’s little finesse as he focuses on avoiding his teeth, giving long licks with his tongue, but it must still feel good as Yagami groans, hips jerking, and he has to hold them down so that he doesn’t get choked.

“Enough, Fujiwara, you need to stop, oh god, I’m…”

Yagami’s warning makes him release his cock and raise his head, his jaw now aching a little. He realizes he must have done something right, and a small, pleased smile forms on his face as he wonders what other kind of sounds he can tear from Yagami's mouth.

His heart skips a beat when he looks at Yagami properly again, notices how dazed he looks, his eyes heavy-lidded and darkened from desire.

“I need you. Can we, please?” Yagami asks with that quiet, shy tone again, his voice trembling and Fujiwara cannot deny him anything, doesn't even want to.

Fujiwara pauses. “Do you have..?” he hesitates to ask, because even though he’s been thinking about something like this ever since he first laid his eyes on Yagami, he’s not sure if the other has been having similar thoughts, doesn’t know how far he wants to take this.

Yagami doesn’t reply, but rolls around, reaches out to fumble something from under the bed, and places the necessary items beside them, blushing adorably while doing so.

“Then you..?” _You’ve been planning this? You want me to top?_ And Yagami understands the hesitation, he’s a little nervous himself about how fast they arrived to this point, but the moment feels right, he feels like Fujiwara is the right person. What is the point of delaying the inevitable when they have an opportunity like this at hand? He pulls Fujiwara close to him, kisses him and tries to convey him that yes _, yes,_ he's sure about this, he wants this so much, he needs to have him right now.

Fujiwara takes the lube offered to him, tries to stop his hands from shaking when he rips the condom open and rolls it on nervously. He’s pretty sure he’s not going to last long, not when his dick is throbbing at the sinful sight of Yagami bending his knees, spreading his legs wide just for him, and looking at him expectantly.

“You know what to do… right?” Yagami asks. There’s more reassurance in his eyes than in his words; _It’s my first time too, so don’t worry about it too much,_ he wants to say, but for some reason the words just won’t come out, he’s too shy to say it aloud. He trusts that Fujiwara understands.

Fujiwara lets his fingers rub against Yagami's hole a few times before he inserts one, listens to how his breath hitches, looking for any signs that he should stop.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt, just stings… Keep going,” Yagami insists, always so stubborn.

Fujiwara complies, adds another finger in, scissors them and works him open until Yagami is pushing back against his fingers, trying to get him in deeper, whining at the loss when Fujiwara finally pulls them out.

Fujiwara spreads some more lube on his cock and then he's sliding in slowly, his entire body tensing from holding back. Yagami is hot, tight, and it feels better than he ever imagined - he’s pretty sure he’s dead and gone to heaven, nothing in his lifetime has ever felt as good as this.

Under him Yagami hisses, inhales and exhales deeply a couple of times. The feeling of being filled is something he’s never experienced before, strange pressure that’s on the verge of being painful but it still sets a fire burning within him. He forces himself to relax, his muscles clenching as he doesn’t quite know how to control them yet, but after a while they seem to be giving in, and he wants more.

“Move, please...”

Fujiwara's eyes roll back on his head when he starts moving, builds up a slow, sensual rhythm. Yagami's body swallows him whole, and it's absolutely intoxicating to hear his high-pitched moans as he writhes under Fujiwara, becomes a mess from his touch. Fujiwara groans, grabs Yagami's hips firmly and speeds up his thrust because it's just way too much for him, he can't keep up the slow pace when Yagami is driving him crazy with want.

 He's forgotten all about it until one of his thrusts hits something inside Yagami, making him suddenly scream out his name, his blunt fingernails digging to his back sharply, leaving crescent-shaped marks behind.

Yagami’s heart rate is going up up _up_ , higher than in their first stride match and he can hear his pulse in his ears, feel the wild thumping inside his ribcage. He pushes his hips back, tries to meet Fujiwara’s thrusts as he keeps aiming for that spot, moans brokenly and gasps for air as if he doesn’t quite know how to breathe anymore, completely losing himself in the sensations. He throws his arms around Fujiwara's neck, forces him to lean in, and slams their lips together, both groaning at the contact. It's passionate, more aggressive than before, just delicious, but his focus breaks soon as feels he's getting close, and suddenly his mouth is too occupied to do anything else but to cry out from pleasure.

It might be a selfish desire but Fujiwara wants to see the face Yagami makes when he comes, savor it slowly and imprint it to his memory. He moves one of his hands from Yagami's hip, brushes aside the hair that has fallen on his face, looks him deep into the ruby-colored eyes. Yagami grasps his hand desperately, entwines their fingers together, and then his eyes snap shut as Fujiwara's cock drags against his prostrate again and he comes, a long drawn out whine leaving his lips.

A violent shiver goes down his spine, the noise Yagami makes when he climaxes combined with the feeling of his walls tightening around him sends Fujiwara over the edge, and for a moment he can’t see anything, can’t hear anything, he just feels and melts against Yagami's body.

Fujiwara withdraws, disposes the condom into the trash can and lies beside Yagami on the bed. His eyes are closed, skin still flushed and glistening from sweat, a pool of milky white release on his stomach. They should probably clean up soon, Fujiwara thinks, as he shifts closer to Yagami, buries his face into the crook of his neck and breathes in his scent as he feels strong arms wrapping around him.

The air around them is heavy with the smell of sex and unspoken feelings because in the end, they’re just two teenage boys, not exactly known for being good with the words.

It all can wait for now.

“Thank you,” Fujiwara mumbles, for lack of something better to say but he really means it, and a lot more.

Yagami opens his eyes, turns his head to look at him closely.

“I should be the one thanking you. For existing,” he smiles sleepily. An almost-confession.

Fujiwara blushes at the absolute sincerity in his voice. He smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I went from butt plugs to this I don’t even know anymore *sweats nervously*


End file.
